


Pics Or it Didn't Happen

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone photographs something she shouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pics Or it Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just an utterly ridiculous little bit of wish fulfillment. It hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine and if you see anything let me know
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

“Jesus Christ, I know it’s around here somewhere.” Emma muttered to herself. She had left her cousin Maggie’s house with the intention of enjoying the June sunshine and taking pictures of the beautiful spring flowers in the neighbourhood. Unfortunately, she had left her phone at home and now, having taken a wrong turn out of a lane way, had no clue where she was. Emma was almost afraid to keep walking having a sneaking suspicion that every step she took was another step further away from Maggie’s. The street she was on now had high hedges in front of what appeared to be very large homes and was completely unfamiliar. 

Emma sighed and turned to go back the way she came when she spotted an elderly woman working in a rather impressive garden across the street. Emma crossed over to her. “Excuse me ma’am. Could you help me?”

The woman looked up from her work and smiled. “Hello, love.” She stood and walked to where Emma was standing at the end of the drive.

“Oh, thank you.” Emma sagged in relief. “I’ve gotten completely turned around and am hopelessly lost.”

The woman smiled. “Well then we need to get you home, don’t we.” She took off her gloves and held out her hand. “I’m Lydia Newton.”

“Emma Thomas.” She shook the older woman’s hand.

“Where are you from, Emma?” 

“I’m from Canada, Vancouver.” 

“A lovely city, so green. I was lucky enough to visit many years ago.” Lydia smiled warmly. “Are you enjoying your visit to London?”

“I am. It’s so beautiful. My camera is getting a real workout.” She lifted the device hung around her neck.

“You like photography?”

“It’s what I do. I’m putting together my first gallery show, my subject is gardens, and I wanted to get some shots while I’m here, which is what I was doing today. It’s also how I got lost, I tend to let my camera take over as I wander and I have no idea where I am.” As Emma answered she looked around the garden she had just entered. “This is so lovely!” It was the epitome of an English cottage garden. All soft colours and undefined edges.

Lydia’s smiled brightened. “Would you like a tour? The front is still a work in progress, the back, however, is complete. Or as complete as any garden ever gets.”

Emma nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please. I would love to see more!”

“Come along then, dear.” Lydia led the way through a beautiful circular gate into what could only be described as paradise.

Emma turned in a slow circle, her hand covering her open mouth. “Ohh!” She breathed. “Its like a fairyland!” It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. An explosion of colour and texture. 

Lydia laughed brightly. “That’s exactly what the boys next door called it. They were the ones who bought me this.” She led Emma around a large, brilliant red Peonie to show her what could only be a fairy house.

Emma clapped her hands, delighted. “Its perfect!” The house was about knee high and had been fashioned to look like it had grown from its surroundings. It stood at the foot of a large fruit tree and its moss and bark construction blended right into the garden. It was lovely and perfect and Emma needed a picture. She lifted her camera, “May I?”

Lydia nodded. “Of course you may, click away. There’s nothing I love more than sharing my babies.”

Emma grinned. “I will be sharing your babies with everyone who comes to my exhibit. This place is exactly what I wanted when I came up with this idea. Your garden is perfect!”

“Well then, you take as many pictures as you like. I’m going to in and make us a pot of tea. If you wait about an hour the lights will come on. ”

“Lights?”

“Oh yes. The lovely boy next door thought I needed fairy lights in my fairyland and he recruited that delightful little boyfriend of his to help him string them through the whole garden.” Lydia smiled softly. “They’ve been the best neighbours I could ask for. Such good boys. Now, I’m going to get the tea, you take your pictures.”

Emma watched Lydia enter the house then clapped her hands, did a little happy dance and sent a thank you into the ether. She spent the next half hour filling her camera with amazing shots. She lost herself completely in her art and in the beauty of the wild garden.

After sharing a pot of tea and exchanging email addresses with Lydia, Emma spent another hour in the garden and then she was on her way, tucked into a taxi as Lydia insisted it was too late to walk. 

Once Emma got back to Maggie’s she booted up her laptop to take a look at her day’s work. The actual editing would wait until she got home but she could start organising the photographs. She was culling a few shots that had a bit too much of Lydia’s neighbours’ house in them when she noticed something in the background. 

The picture was one she had taken at dusk, the twinkling lights adding to the otherworldly effect of the garden. She had stood on a step ladder Lydia had provided in order to get a long wide shot of the entire garden. Because Emma was standing in the corner of Lydia’s garden to get the photo, the neighbour’s house was in shot. The fading light also meant the neighbours had turned on their interior lights. Through the wide glass doors and windows that made up almost the entirety of the back of the house, she could very clearly see the sweet boys next door were Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles.

 

Four days later found Emma seated in a rather posh office getting the evil eye from the receptionist. It had been remarkably easy to get this appointment, far easier than Emma had anticipated. She had expected to have to have to go through multiple levels before she got here. “Mr. Griffiths will see you now.” The snotty receptionist interrupted Emma’s musings. 

Emma stood smoothing her dress and followed the woman into the office. The man behind the desk rose, unsmiling, to greet her. “Ms. Thomas?”

“Mr. Griffiths.” Emma nodded her head at him. He waved to the chair in front of his desk and she took a seat.

“We’ll begin in a moment, the others aren’t here yet.”

Emma nodded again. She knew it was likely he was trying to intimidate her. She was fine with that, she wasn’t here to make friends.

“Mr. Griffiths, they’re here.” Came the disembodied voice of the snooty receptionist through the phone.

“Send them in, Marla.”

It took everything Emma had in her not to flinch visibly when Harry and Louis walked through the door. The boys pointedly ignored Griffiths and came to greet Emma. “Hello, love.” Louis chirped. “Lovely to meet you.” He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. “Dick here tells us you’re a photographer.”

Emma could only nod, feeling a little off kilter. “Um. . .”

Harry took Louis’ spot in front of her. “It’s lovely to meet you, I’m Harry.” He flashed his dimples and Emma’s hands actually twitched for want of her camera. That face!

Emma could see Richard Griffiths over Harry’s shoulder and he was glowering at the two younger men. “Emma, and I don’t really. . . “ she sputtered to a confused stop.

“Well then shall we get on with this.” Louis clapped his hands and took a seat on one of the chairs beside Emma. Harry waited for Emma to regain her seat then settled in next to Louis. Louis waved at Griffiths and said. “Well, we’re here as ordered, can we finish this up, there are people we actually _want_ to spend time with.”

“Lou.” Harry’s tone was slightly admonishing.

“No, H. We get called in because Dick here is pissed that someone got a picture of us being _indiscreet_. Now frankly I was kind of hoping she wanted to release it to the press. But since we aren’t being drilled by a shit tonne of legal asshats trying to work out how we’re going to lie our way out of that, I’m going to assume she wants money. Am I right Dick?” He turned to Emma. “I am curious how you got the pictures though, since, other than work, we have barely left our house since we got home, and never together.”

Emma cleared her throat. “It was actually purely accidental. I was photographing Mrs. Newton’s garden and you ended up in the background of a few of my shots.”

Harry’s head whipped around to face Griffiths. “You have the balls to get pissed because we were accidentally photographed in our own damn house!” 

Griffiths stood, clearly hoping to regain control of the situation. “It doesn’t matter where the photos were taken, they were still taken and if you two didn’t insist on living together. . .”

“Oh, fuck off Richard! We’ve lived together almost as long as you’ve known us, and been together _longer_ than you’ve known us. It’s not a new thing. And I am afraid I am going to continue to be _indiscreet_ with my boyfriend in our own fucking home!” Louis had also risen to his feet, refusing to allow the other man the advantage. 

Harry stood and placed a gentle hand on Louis’ arm. “C’mon, love, why don’t we just ask Emma why we’re here then we can all get on with our day.”

Louis shot one last glare at Griffiths before turning to face a shocked looking Emma. “Ok, let’s have it. How much is our little _indiscretion_ going to cost ol’ Dick here?”

“If you think Modest is picking up the tab for this one Louis–“ 

Louis once again turned on Griffiths. “I _know_ you’re picking up the tab for this one, Richard. You know that contract you’re so fucking fond of waving around every time Harry and I so much as speak to each other in public? You might want to read what it says about situations like this.”

Griffiths straightened his shoulders. “The contract doesn’t have anything to do with situations like this.”

“Exactly, and since Harry and I aren’t contractually obliged to pay for these pictures I guess that means you get to cover this one.” He turned back to Emma. “So, love, I hope you’re asking for a big fat bundle.”

Emma took a flash drive out of her handbag and gave it to Louis. “There are twelve of them all together.”

Louis made his way to Griffiths desk and popped the drive into the USB port. “Shall we have a look then?”

As the photographs were loading another man entered the office. Louis sneered at him. “Oh look, Magoo has joined the party, my day is complete.” He waved a dismissive hand at the newcomer. “Emma, Magoo. Magoo, Emma.” He clicked on the first picture. “Ooh, look how lovely Lady Lydia’s fairyland looks, H.”

Harry joined them behind the desk. “What a wonderful shot! You did an amazing job capturing the lights.”

“Thanks?” Emma was definitely feeling like she was stood on a land mine here.

Louis fiddled with the picture a bit zooming in, there in HD you could clearly see Harry working in the kitchen while Louis sat watching from his position on the island counter. Louis turned to Emma. “This was Thursday.”

She nodded. 

“Why are they so clear, I mean even the background is crystal?” Louis enlarged the picture even more and it still didn’t lose it’s clarity.

“It’s a wide angle, to take in the whole garden. Plus they’re for a gallery show, so all the pictures are very large files.”

Louis nodded then clicked on the next pic, this one had an even better shot of the two young men. Harry was gesturing with a wooden spoon and Louis was laughing at whatever he was saying. The next few just showed the continuation of their conversation. Whatever Harry was saying, Louis obviously found it hilarious as he almost seemed ready to topple off the counter he was laughing so hard. The next picture however made Griffiths and Magee gasp. In the time between this and the previous photo Harry had moved to stand between Louis’ legs. He had one hand braced on the counter beside Louis’ hip, the other on Louis’ face their lips pressed together in what looked to be a rather passionate kiss. “And there’s the money shot!” Louis crowed, clearly delighted.

In the next image Louis had hooked his ankles behind Harry’s thighs and had his hands tangled in the other man’s curly hair. The next few pictures showed more of the same. In the final shot they were just holding each other, their foreheads pressed together Harry’s hand cupping Louis’ cheek, yet it was somehow more intimate than any of the others. “Oooh I quite like that one. Might want a copy.” Louis grinned at Emma. “Think we could arrange a nice blow up of this one, love?” Emma could only nod.

“Could you at least pretend to take this seriously, you idiot! Do you know what’s at stake here?” Magee snapped.

Harry rounded on the older man. “He’s taking it exactly as seriously as it deserves to be taken.” His voice was low and deadly. “A few pictures of us in our own home aren’t exactly the keys to The Tower.” 

“Those pictures could ruin everything, you little fools.”

“Oh, just snuff it, Magoo. There’s nothing going to be ruined.” Louis slung a friendly arm around Emma’s shoulders. “If my friend Emma here wanted to sell these pictures to the highest bidder we would already be sitting down doing a damage control interview about how Harry fell on my face after breaking into my home or something equally idiotic. Since she’s here I am going to assume she’s at least is a fan. Is that right love?”

Emma nodded again, feeling increasingly wrong footed. Louis patted her hand. “Why don’t you tell us what it is you want.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Ask for a bundle.”

“Louis.” Harry scolded. He turned to Emma. “Why did you decide to come here rather than to the papers? They would have paid big money for those pictures.”

“And then Dick and Magoo would have paid even bigger money to stop them being published.” Louis snarked.

Emma cleared her throat. “I am a fan. I never really had anything invested in whether or not you guys were together, though I could see why people thought you were. Mostly I just liked good music sung by cute guys, and you guys always seemed to have so much fun. My littlest sister however is a massive fan.” Emma blew out a deep breath. “Christmas before last I got her tickets to see the show in Vancouver. I swear she held her breath waiting for the tour to start. She watched video after video of those first few shows of the tour. A few days after the first shows she came to me in tears.”

Harry moved to stand next to Emma. “How old is she?”

“She’s nine.” Emma cleared her throat again. Harry went to the sideboard and returned with a glass of water. “Thank you.” Emma took a sip. “She was devastated. All the fan reports from the shows talked about how Harry and Louis avoided each other on stage, that you hardly spoke to each other and did none of the fun, playful, things the fans loved. Once we saw our show last summer she cried all the way home. She said that ‘those horrible Larry people ruined Louis and Harry’s friendship’”

“Fuck.”

“Louis. . .” Harry admonished.

“So after I reassured her that the things people said online couldn’t have an effect on a real friendship, I did a little investigating. What I found pissed me off.” She glared at all of them, but only Louis and Harry looked abashed. “That you made my little sister cry was bad enough, but to encourage a culture of homophobia within the fan base is absolutely disgusting. To use homophobia to cover a gay relationship is about as twisted as it gets.” Emma began pacing the room. “These are kids we’re talking about, and you’re teaching and encouraging cruelty and prejudice. Oh!” She whirled around to point and Griffiths and Magee. “Then there was that crap with Liam a couple of months ago! That was absolutely ridiculous. Do you know how much pain that caused to your LGBTQ fans.” Emma shook her head and took a deep breath. “That’s why I’m here. I don’t really have any interest in outing anyone who doesn’t want to be out, and I figured as Louis said, you’d just buy up any photos I sold anyway, so this way I get to do things on my terms.”

“Look, little girl. You have no idea what you’re talking about. This is a billion dollar business, we have only done what we had to do to protect this band.” Griffiths blustered.

“First, am not a little girl, I am a grown woman and I would thank you to remember that. Second, Bullshit! Why would anyone care if there were rumours? The best way to lay rumours to rest is to ignore them. Anyone with half a brain knows that. All you did by trying so damn hard to deny them was give them credence.” Emma waved her hand in Louis’ direction. “You made Louis look like a homophobic twat by planting the idea that he withdrew from his friendship with Harry because of internet chatter. How is making your band look homophobic protecting their image?”

“Little girls have parents who don’t want their children buying records made by f–“ Magee stumbled to a stop.

Emma snorted. “Well that explains a lot doesn’t it. Lets set aside the ridiculous fact that you are still selling them to the tween crowd, and concentrate on the fact that you used homophobia as a marketing tool and because of that, you made my baby sister cry!”

Griffiths sighed. “What do you want Miss Thomas?”

“Well originally I thought I’d just make you pay for being assholes. But now I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Ah, love, you have to make them pay!” Louis protested.

Emma sent him a sunny smile. “Don’t worry I’ll get money, but now I want more.”

“How much more?” Griffiths growled.

“Oh, not more money. I think I want a bit of a change in how things are done. You see with the money you’re going to pay me I can afford to take Lissa, that’s my sister by the way, I can afford to take Lissa to one of the stadium shows. Since it will involve a vacation, because for whatever reason you are playing two shows in Canada, both in the same city thirty five hundred kilometres from me, I figure she and I can have a little sister time and take in a One Direction concert in the city of our choice. And you are going to help me make sure she enjoys it.”

“You want backstage passes, VIP seats, what?”

“Oooh hadn’t thought of that, sure you can throw those in. But what I really want is for you to lift the moratorium on Harry and Louis interacting on stage. They will behave however they want. If that includes ignoring each other-“

“It doesn’t.” Louis interjected. 

Emma shot him a look. He just grinned unrepentantly. “I want the climate changed within this fandom and you guys are the only ones who can do it. No one has to come out, but you can make sure that anytime the fans start to get carried away, something is said. One simple tweet from any of the boys would stop most of it dead in its tracks.”

She returned to her seat. “I’m going to keep the pictures.”

Griffiths and Magee both started to protest. 

Emma held up her hand. “I will sign an agreement about the amount of money paid. But if I don’t see changes in the way things are being done, you won’t have an opportunity to buy the shots from a newspaper, I’ll publish them on Tumblr and Twitter and Facebook and wherever else I can find to plaster them across the internet.” Her voice softened. “You’re hurting people, for no reason. Rumours are just words, they only have meaning if you give it to them.”

Harry was having trouble suppressing a smile. “You seemed so sweet and unassuming when we first walked in here, but you’re kind of a fierce one aren’t you?”

“It’s the sweet, clever ones you have to watch out for. Believe me I know.” Louis’ grinned cheekily and winked at Harry.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit hypocritical, you would be willing to out them against their will?” Magee sneered.

Harry spoke before she could. “I would have no problem with her publishing those photos, how ‘bout you, Lou?”

“I think they’re quite lovely, and would be a nice way to come out really.”

“You two don’t get to make that decision!” Magee snarled.

“And technically we wouldn’t be, Emma would, her pictures, her decision. All we said was we wouldn’t be angry with her for outing us.” Louis answered, all traces of humour gone from his voice. “You know as well as anyone Richard, that we would have been out two years ago had it been our choice.” 

Harry returned his attention to Emma. “You do what you feel is right. Those pictures are your collateral. I wish everyone felt in a good enough place that they could just be who they are but we know that isn’t the case. But Louis and I, we are in that place. We are secure and safe in who we are and with the people who matter. But if you do need to publish, a few days grace would be nice as there are people in our lives who don’t know and we would like to be able to tell them ourselves.”

Emma nodded. “Of course. I really don’t want to cause you any trouble, but things are so bad for so many young people, and you guys are in such an amazing position to do good.”

“I know we are. And I agree that the things that have been allowed to happen in our fan base need to stop.” Louis stood clapped his hands once and faced Griffiths and Magee. “So, there will be no more nasty tweets, no more allowing your little puppets to attack fans, no more treating fans of our relationship like they are toxic, and Harry and I will go back to being ourselves on stage.” He winked at Emma. “Sound good?”

She nodded happily.

“That’s just going to start everything up again.” Magee protested.

“It never stopped!” Harry was obviously nearing the end of his tether. “If those idiots you have trolling the internet had more than six collective brain cells you’d know, all you’ve done by trying so bloody hard to hide it, is make it look like there is something to hide!”

“He’s right you know.” Emma said. “As far as I could tell, you changed very few minds. Those who believed were even further convinced once it became apparent there was a cover up of some sort going on. All the weirdness at the shows, the shenanigans with Harry’s apparent homelessness.”

Louis and Harry both giggled at that one. Griffiths shot them a glare.

Emma ignored them all and continued. “All the crap you pulled just set the fans against each other. Letting things get back to the way they were is going to make a lot of people on both sides happy. All most fans want is to see them having fun together like they used to.”

Griffiths sighed his resignation. “Fine. You two can start acting like fools on stage again.”

“I think we should just start acting like we’re best friends again, full stop.” Harry stated firmly. “I miss being able to do things together without a covert operation that would put MI6 to shame. Sneaking us up to Cheshire, or over to LA, I’m sick of it. We aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Your contract-“ 

“Oh for fucks sake, Richard!” Harry yelled, finally losing his patience. “I’m not talking about us coming out or acting like a couple in public. I’m talking about us being able to be friends publicly again. That’s all.”

Griffiths and Magee were obviously not happy but couldn’t see a way around those damning photos. “We will of course need our solicitor to rewrite the agreement. Just so we aren’t leaving ourselves open.”

“Yes, because god forbid you leave yourselves open.” Louis sneered. “Why don’t you talk to your legal minions, H and I are going to take Emma here to tea. We’ll be back in about an hour, that should be plenty of time for you to cover your backsides as much as you can.” He picked up Emma’s purse and handed it to her. “You haven’t eaten yet have you, love? I would imagine you were a bit nervous before coming here, yeah? There’s a great little café around the corner, makes a perfect cuppa.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and ushered them both out the door before Emma really knew what was happening.

When Emma started to balk, Harry leaned in close, “Sometimes its just easier to let him have his way.” So she let herself be swept along by Typhoon Louis.

The café was quiet when the entered. Louis immediately went to the counter to order a pot of tea. “Who wants what to eat?” He asked his two companions.

A few minutes later they all settled into a corner table. “So, tell us all about yourself, love.” Louis prompted.

Emma just stared at him or a moment. “I’m sorry. Why aren’t you guys angry with me, I’m blackmailing you?”

Harry took her hand and Louis threw an arm around her shoulder. “Well, technically you’re blackmailing Dick and Magoo and anything that chaps their tight asses is something I can really get behind. Pardon the pun.” 

Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “How did you come up with that figure? It’s a lot of money but you didn’t get carried away.

Emma gave a one shouldered shrug. “I didn’t want to get too greedy but I thought they should at least pay for the crap they’ve put the fans through. I contacted a few people I know in the industry. Asked a few questions about the usual cost of covering up touchy shots and I came up with a number.”

“Yeah, you’re not the first person they’ve paid off, but there haven’t really been that many, and its been a few years.”

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you guys, having to pretend and lie all the time.”

“To be fair, we really don’t know anything else.” Louis answered his tone quiet and serious. “From the moment we got together, we’ve had to hide us.”

“Doesn’t really make it right or easy though.” Harry added.

‘No, no it doesn’t.” Louis agreed.

“Can I ask you a question, Emma?” Harry asked

“Of course.”

“If I were to say to you right now, that I really didn’t think I could handle being outted. If I asked you not to release those pictures, that it would hurt us if you did. What would you say?”

Emma smiled gently. “To be honest, it wouldn’t change anything.” At Harry’s shocked expression she held up her hand. “I have no intention of ever releasing those pictures, no matter what happens. I would never do that. If and when you come out it will not be because of anything I do.” She shot Louis a cheeky smile. “Dick and Magoo don’t need to know that though, do they?”

Louis’ answering grin was positively terrifying. “I think we’ll keep you.” Emma wasn’t sure how he managed to make it sound like a threat.

Harry just hugged her. “Thank you.”

 

Pasadena, California  
Three months later.

Emma grinned when Louis slung an arm over Harry’s shoulder as the two of them teased Liam during the Twitter questions. She was pretty sure the other boys, Liam in particular, would not thank her for the return of Harry&Louis on stage. 

They were very careful to keep it light and playful, but it was clear they were having a good time and the fans were eating it up. The first show after her ultimatum had sent the fandom into a meltdown. There had already been a sighting of them out and about together in the days before the Stockholm show, most of which had been dismissed as a rumour. However, once they hit the stage for the first show of the European leg of the tour, all bets were off, and the fans loved it. The Louis&Harry fans were ecstatically happy to enjoy the return of their favourite couple. The rest of the fans were celebrating that Harry and Louis had managed to repair their friendship. All the fans just seemed content to have the happy, silly, playful, boys they had fallen in love with back enjoying themselves and each other on stage. 

Emma looked down at Lissa who was staring up at her idols with hearts and stars in her eyes and a bright smile on her lips. She wrapped her arm around the little girl's shoulders and settled in to watch the rest of the show.

 

The End


End file.
